


A Morning Mission: Minako's Nap

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Napping, Overthinking, Sleep, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: Akihiko finds Minako sleeping in the dormitory lounge. Is she feeling okay? And what does Koromaru think he can do about it?





	A Morning Mission: Minako's Nap

Akihiko froze when he entered the lounge. It was bathed in the golden morning light, the muffled sound of the TV indecipherable over his surprise. Laying flat on her stomach, Minako was fast asleep on the couch, one of her arms draping over the edge and her head precariously close to following.

_For some reason, she woke up, got dressed and fell asleep watching TV?_ He couldn't remember how long he had been standing there, but that probably meant it was too long. _I should go for a run. I just need to change real quick and I can be out of the door in five minutes._ But even from where he stood, he could see the muscles around her eyes were tense. _Is she not feeling well?_

If she was ill, she needed to be in her room. Something about her current outfit made her seem even smaller than usual - the dark uniform somehow added size to her appearance that was nonexistent with her current white skirt and yellow shirt. _It'd be really easy to carry her to her room if she only wouldn't wake up._ The thought made his stomach somersault.

He jumped when he heard Koromaru whining at his feet. Koromaru looked at Akihiko questioningly, and he replied, "Not sure."

Koromaru trotted over to her and licked her fingers. They twitched, but otherwise, she remained perfectly still. He then noticed the goosebumps on her arm. A quick check showed them on her legs as well. "She's just cold," Akihiko explained in a low voice. "She should be in her room."

Koromaru lowered his ears and tilted his head.

"Let me go change, and we'll go for a run."

Koromaru put a paw on his leg, not letting up the concerned expression.

"Okay. Just wait here."

Akihiko returned, donned in his running gear and carrying his blanket. As gingerly as he could, he draped it over the armrest near her feet and pulled it over her, the height of the armrest letting it hover. _She's changed since she joined. Her training is helping her fill out._ He quickly squashed the thought. Once he reached her shoulders, he lowered it gently. She shivered as it touched her, but again she stilled. He held his breath, and then he saw the tension leave her face. _She looks peaceful now._

Realizing he was standing way to close to the couch still, he gestured to Koromaru and strode to the door. His face was burning as they exited the dorm. Koromaru gave him an approving "Arf!"

"Glad you're happy, Koro."

* * *

 

When they completed the run and returned the dorm, Minako was stirring under the blanket. She sat up, hair disheveled. It took her a moment to recognize where she was. "Senpai...?" she asked bleary-eyed.

"Oh!" she squeaked and pulled the blanket closer to her as a blush formed on her cheeks.

He could only be happy that his face was already red from the exercise. _No. No, no, no, no, I can't see her like this. I don't need that image in my head._

She sat up, still gripping his blanket. "Sorry, Senpai," she said, trying to compose herself. "Must have dozed off. Tennis, and then Tartarus, and then I tried to study after that. Must have left me way too tired."

"As long as you're feeling okay," he said quickly. "Don't push yourself too much. You could have slept in today."

She sighed. "I wanted to get some errands done before my shift at the coffee shop." She fished around for her phone and found it wedged between the cushions. "I guess I've still got some time."

"Do you need help?" he asked before his mind could catch up. Koromaru wagged his tail.

"I don't want to ruin your plans for today," she said. She pulled her bobby pins and ponytail holder out of her hair and then shook it out to start over.

Koromaru trotted over to the couch and hopped up on the blanket. He pawed at it and cocked his head.

"Already finished them," he replied before Minako could think about the dog too much. "Really, it's no trouble. Just...let me take a shower real quick and we can get going."

As she looped the ponytail holder around her hair, she smiled. "Thanks."

When he returned to his room after his shower, he found his blanket folded neatly and waiting for him in front of his bedroom door. His stomach churned while he got dressed, wondering if there was any conceivable way for him to just _not_ go downstairs. _I will run you so hard next time you'll be tired for a week, Koromaru._

What was he supposed to say? _Your legs were covered in goosebumps, so I thought my blanket was the right answer. Why was I looking at your legs? I was already looking at your arms and wanted to make sure your shivers weren't just from the dog licking you._ It sounded ridiculous. His only consolation was that if Mitsuru had taught her to perform executions, she would have already been up here to end him. _Or maybe she's got her own style. Public executions would send a message._

He was stunned to find her stuffing her face with scrambled eggs and writing on a notepad when he came downstairs. When she heard him enter, she looked up, taking a sip of her coffee and gesturing to the seat across from her with her pen. A plate of eggs and toast waited there for him. He furrowed his brow.

Loading her fork, she explained, "It was supposed to be an omelet, but I kinda botched it. Twice. Hopefully, you like blueberry, 'cause that's the only jam we had for the toast."

Akihiko made his way cautiously to the table and sat. "You're...not mad at me?"

Mouth full, she gave him a look that said, _"What for?"_ She drowned the bite with another sip of coffee. "You're my pack mule today, right? You need to be properly fueled." She made a sour face. "We only had instant coffee, but if you stick with me until my shift at Chagall, I can make up for it."

"This is...thanks," he said, grabbing his fork.

She wrote _"blueberry jam"_ on her list.

"Sorry," he said. "You didn't need to use the last of it on me."

She smirked. "Actually, it was Yukari's. But she ate the last of my chocolate so, if she has to go a day without jam, she'll survive."

He snorted. "I'm glad that was you and not me. I don't think I'd get off so generously."

She set an elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand, analyzing him. He swallowed. "Wha...what is it?"

She raised an eyebrow. His heart skipped a beat. "You don't know how to joke with a girl. Like, how to tease properly!" She clapped her hands together and leaned back, satisfied. "That's it. And it's not that Junpei's great at it either, but he takes risks and you don't." She finished off the last bite of her breakfast.

"Wha...I don't understand?" he asked, baffled. _What does that have to do with borrowing jelly?_

She picked up her plate and made her way to the sink. "Not that there's anything wrong with being sweet, I just think you might stress yourself out less if you can joke a bit more."

He tried to swallow some toast, but his mouth was too dry.

Her back turned to him, she called over the sound of the faucet, "So, I'm going to tease you a lot today, and I expect you to tease back! This is a verbal sparring match, so I expect you to fight fair, and fight _back_."

_Did...did she just call me sweet?_

She turned and eyed him. "Is that okay, Akihiko-san?"

He finally swallowed the bite. "Y-yeah. I'll fight back. With words, I mean!"

She didn't believe him. "Let me give you some material to start with. I'm short, and I am way too loud to be a proper lady. Koro-chan's got better manners than me!" From the other room, Koromaru yipped at hearing his name.

"You already had your share of eggs, Koro!" she hollered.

"Don't worry," Akihiko assured her, taking a deep breath. "I'll give it my all, as long as you stay awake long enough to see it."

She grinned from ear to ear. "Bring it on!"


End file.
